


The Obligations of the Domesticated Boyfriend

by orphan_account



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, really tiny drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles needs a taste test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Obligations of the Domesticated Boyfriend

“Hey, c’mere.”

Derek levels him with a blank yet threatening stare. Stiles makes his to-be-patented frustrated, “My Boyfriend is Being a Stubborn Douche” noise, and motions Derek over again.

“Please?” He tacks on. “I need to know if it needs more lemon, or flour, or capers.”

Derek doesn’t say a word as he rises. The chair scrapes on the Stilinski kitchen floor, and he cautiously approaches Stiles and the frying pan he’s slaving over. Stiles grins, and flips over a piece of chicken before scooping a bit of the sauce sloshing around onto a spoon.

“Careful, it’s hot.” He says reflexively. Derek lets Stiles spoon feed him, and he savors the acidic, sweet heat on his tongue. “Well?” Derek makes a pinched expression. “Shit, too much lemon?”

“No.” Derek says.

“Okay?”

“More lemon.” Derek says. Stiles nods slowly, and turns back to the pan. “It’s good.” Derek adds, crowding Stiles a bit, hands on Stiles’ hips and chin tucked over Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles just grins, the stretch of his cheeks pressing into Derek’s own small grin.


End file.
